The present invention relates to a spare car key. Cars are usually supplied by the maker with two sets of keys, each comprising a main key, for routine key-control led functions, such as opening the doors or tail gate, releasing the steering lock, or starting the engine, and a spare key for use by garage or repair shop personnel and designed, for security reasons, for preventing the performance of specific functions, such as opening the tail gate. Said keys comprise a metal core having a flat grip portion engraved with the key identification number, and on which a plastic grip is subsequently molded. As, for security reasons, the identification number is only legible by breaking off the plastic grip, a number plate is usually supplied with the keys, for obtaining a duplicate from the maker in the event of the key being lost.
A major drawback of keys of the aforementioned type is that they are so bulky that users generally tend to carry only one set of keys (or even only the main key), which limits to some extent the usefulness of a spare set. A further disadvantage is the relatively high cost of providing four keys and the relative number plate.